1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to organic optoelectronic devices and, in particular, to a method and system for improving the efficiency of such organic optoelectronic devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is known in the art to incorporate nanoparticles in an optoelectronic device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,777,706 “Optical devices,” issued to Tessler et al., discloses an optical device having an organic material that includes a substantially uniform dispersion of light-transmissive nanoparticles.
What is needed is a method of increasing the efficiency of organic optoelectronic devices.